A Magical Demon Problem
by BlueKitsuneFox
Summary: The Renkei Tantei are sent to wizarding world to protect Harry from Voldemort. Koenma has also sent another group of detectives to help. This is going to be one interesting school year. YYHxHP OC.
1. A new school year

**A Magical Demon Problem**

Four men were in an office that was surrounded by ogres who were rushing different kinds of paper work here and there. One was quite tall and he had an orange Elvis hair do. (A/n But he doesn't look handsome.)

The one next to him was tall too but not quite as tall. He had long red hair, sort of blood red, and emerald green eyes. The third had chocolate brown eyes and gelled black hair. The last was shorter than the rest, a midget. (BKF: Sorry Hiei. No Offense? Hiei: Hn.)

He had black gravity defying hair with a white starburst in the middle. (Not the candy, though when I imagine it, it is kind of funny.)

They were the spirit detectives, but they were being hassled by Koenma, prince of the Spirit World and the head of the Hall of Judgment.

"What is it pacifier breathe?" asked the chocolate eyed one insultingly.

Koenma glared angrily.

"Do not call me pacifier breath Yusuke!"

Koenma had brown hair and he wore a blue and reddish pink robe that had yellow silk edgings. He had the abbreviation Jr. on his forehead. He also had a pacifier in his mouth.

"I have a mission for you lot. In England there is a boy who is being followed and watched by an evil power. The boy's name is Harry Potter and the evil that is following him is a man named Lord Voldemort. They are wizards and there is another world within this one. The wizarding world."

The man with orange hair looked at the prince confused.

"Wait, Wizarding World? You mean wizards and witches?"

The man in the black cloak snorted.

"Well if you can come to that conclusion, you're not as stupid as I thought."

"Why you?" growled the orange head.

"Hiei, Kuwabara, please stop." The man with red hair asked.

"But you are correct Kuwabara. There is another world within the mortal world. I've been in it. And the man that Koenma speaks of is the Dark Lord Voldemort. He is a ruthless wizard who is power hungry and thirsts for the destruction of muggle born or non-wizard born witches and wizards. He also seeks the chance to kill Harry Potter for Harry is the boy who lived. Voldemort killed his parents and Harry was supposedly next. But it appears that his mother had set a protective charm on him, meaning that the killing curse, Avada Kadavra, that was meant for Harry was countered off and it hit Voldemort instead. It didn't kill him, but he was half dead. Voldemort retreated and was trying to regain his lost power. It only has been recent that he did regain his power. Now he seeks to kill Harry and resume his little errand of killing off half bloods to leave pure bloods left in the wizarding world."

Koenma nodded, surprised of the red head's knowledge.

"Kurama is correct."

"Hn, so now you want us to go watch him?" Hiei asked.

Koenma nodded.

"Problem is you're going to school."

"WHAT?" shouted Yusuke. Before Koenma could answer, a calm voice began to speak.

"To simply put it, Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry every year starting on September 1st."

A young girl walked out of the shadows. She had brown and green hair and she wore a green sweater and a pair of jeans.

"Shima? What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Koenma.

"I'm here because I just recently became a Spirit Detective."

"Oh, right. Anyway you will be attending at Hogwarts. You will be getting your supplies at Diagon Alley. A market place for wizards and witches. Oh and Genkai will be coming."

Yusuke looked at Koenma with bewilderment.

"We're going to England right? I don't know how to speak English!"

Koenma glared at Yusuke.

"Then start studying."

Shima looked at Koenma.

"I'm going to go get Haruko and the others."

Then she vanished.

End Chapter

BKF: Sorry it was so short. T_T

Kura: BKF does not own any of the cast except for Shima and her friends.

Yu: So we have to learn English? O_o Crud. T T

Hiei: Hn. Review.


	2. Wands

BKF: Hiya. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

/Telepathic connection/ "Talking" Whispering

Chapter 2

Shima ran to a brick house that had many different plants in the front. Rose bushes of many colors, Snapdragons, Hibiscus, and Bird of Paradise. There were herbs as well. Basil, Rosemary, Tarragon, Chives, Horsetail, and Burdock Root. When she entered she found herself in an absolute quiet.

"Hellooo. Any body home?"

Silence. Shima set one foot on the floor in front of her. The floor split in half, opening a trap door.

Shima sweat dropped.

"Not again. You guys do I have to continue these stupid imposter tests?"

A TV screen appeared in front of her. On the screen a girl with white hair and black streaks stared at her with golden eyes.

"Sorry Shima. We need to check just in case."

Then a girl with golden brown hair appeared.

"That is if you **are** Shima."

Shima simply sighed.

"I **am** Shima, Artimes."

Artimes looked at the girl with white hair.

"I don't think she's Shima. What do you think Nekya?"

Nekya thought for a moment.

"Alright. Here is something that Shima, and Shima alone knows."

Shima waited.

"What does Bennet, if you know him, call me?"

"He calls you milk lady number one who wears a pink dress."

Nekya shuddered.

"That's right. But you still need to go through the tests."

"Dang it! This is a waste of time. I mean, getting a glass of water is not worth this trouble!"

After a few minutes later Shima made it to her comrades. A new girl was next to Nekya and Artimes. She had black brown hair and red eyes. Shima greeted her.

"Hey Haruko."

"Hey Shima."

Shima looked at the three.

"I've got news. Koenma has assigned us to work on a mission with Yusuke and his group. Our mission is to go to England and protect Harry Potter. I'm sure you all know who he is."

Artimes raised her hand.

"I don't know who he is."

Shima sighed.

"I'm trying to be serious. You want me to lose my **other** job?"

Shima worked for Koenma already by helping his assistant, Botan, by guiding the souls of the dead to the Hall of Judgment.

"Sorry Shima. Couldn't help being funny."

"Alright then. Anyways, we will be going to England, like I said already, and we will be attending Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. As teachers and as students. Meaning we will be going to Diagon Alley to get our things. It will be September 1st in two more days so we are leaving for the Leaky Cauldron right now."

As she said this a portal appeared. All of them entered and came through on the other side. They entered what looked somewhat like an inn. They were in a room with four beds and a single window. The room was plain, but had plenty of space. Shima looked at them again.

"No need to worry about paying. Koenma already took care of that. And you will have your list of items in your pocket."

Every one rummaged in their pockets and found a piece of paper.

"At the top right hand corner you will see if you are a teacher or a student. But we will worry about that later. Right now we need to get our things."

Then their door opened and Yusuke came in.

"Finally you made it. We were about to start with out you."

Haruko snorted in disbelief and Artimes muttered, 'Sure ya did.'

Nekya smiled politely and Shima just sighed.

"Sorry." Shima began.

"I sort of got caught up in some 'burglar test'"

Yusuke just sighed.

"Come on then."

They all hustled down the stairs to meet with the rest of the guys.

"Finally." Hiei replied.

Haruko glared at him.

"What'd you say shorty?"

Shima and Nekya held Haruko back while Kurama held Hiei back.

When they got settled again they all went to the back of the inn and were in a separate room that looked like where the rubbish was put before garbage day came. There was a brick wall in front of the group. Kurama touched three certain bricks in a certain order. The wall began to separate and form an archway. When the transformation stopped, the group was looking at a hidden market place. Shima smiled. She turned to the others.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Everyone other than Kurama, Genkai, Hiei, and Shima gasped at all the wizards and witches. Yusuke looked at the four.

"What now? I looked at my list of items but how am I supposed to buy this stuff?"

Shima sighed.

"I think my group knows already, but just in case they don't we go to Gringotts Bank to get our Wizarding Money. Such as Galleons, Knuts, and Sickles. Then you go get your items at the stores. Now we may all have our own vaults so it will take awhile. We may go in separate carts so if you get back from your vault at an earlier time than the others, I ask that you wait for us all to return."

Everyone nodded. Shima nodded, satisfied that her instructions were received.

"Alright then. Let's go."

They all walked to the entrance of the bank and found a gold plaque on the staircase.

**_Enter, stranger, but take heed_**

**_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_**

**_For those who take, but do not earn,_**

**_Must pay most dearly in their turn._**

**_So if you seek beneath our floors,_**

**_A treasure that was never yours, _**

**_Thief, you have been warned, beware_**

**_Of finding more than treasure there._**

Haruko sneered at Shima.

"That's right Shima. So don't plan on raiding the bank."

"Oh get off my back will you! I won't!" Shima snapped.

/ I've raided this place before. That was a long time ago though. They didn't have this plaque here then. / Kurama connected to everyone in the group.

/Hn. You must have let them know how weak their security system was eh fox. /

They all entered the bank. Everywhere they looked there were goblins. Stamping papers and what not.

These are goblins? I always thought they were green and red eyed.

Yusuke whispered.

No, Yusuke. These are actual goblins. But them being… well 'impish' you can say is true.

Kurama replied.

They went to the front desk where a goblin sat, writing on a piece of parchment paper with a feathered quill. When he noticed the group he put his quill down and stood up to see over his desk.

"Yes, what is it?"

Shima spoke up.

"We are here to get our money."

"Ah, and do you all have your keys?"

Yusuke looked at Shima.

"We don't have keys."

"We do Yusuke." Replied Kurama.

"In our pockets."

Everyone rummaged through their pockets and found either a silver, gold, copper, or designed key.

The group was split into two. Haruko, Kuwabara, Nekya, Genkai, and Hiei were in one cart and Kurama, Yusuke, Shima, and Artimes were in another.

The groups went their separate ways.

**POV of group Yusuke**

Yusuke and his group went down the eastern tunnel and traveled down the cart track for half an hour until they came to the first vault.

"Vault 702." The goblin said.

The cart stopped and the goblin got off and turned to Artimes.

"Key, please."

Artimes gave the goblin her key. Her key was copper and looked somewhat old.

The goblin opened her vault and stepped aside.

Inside were piles of Galleons, Knuts, and Sickles.

"Wow." Artimes muttered.

"Take what you need Artimes." Shima advised.

Artimes did and they continued on their way.

**POV o****f group Kuwabara **

The cart moved slowly down the dark tunnel as Kuwabara and his group parted with Yusuke's group.

"Man, I wonder if I'm going to be a teacher or not." Kuwabara wondered.

Hiei glared at him.

"Well you don't deserve the respect that a professor would get and you're clearly not smart enough to be a 6th year student. I'm guessing you will have to start as a 1st year."

Kuwabara bristled.

"Why you! Well if you become a teacher you will have to stand on a pile of books like this Professor Flitwick guy that Kurama was talking about!"

"What did you say?"

"Not again." Haruko muttered.

"Just be patient. That's what Shima and Kurama said." Proclaimed Nekya.

**Later**

It was half an hour before the group got back together and started to do their shopping.

"Now you can check your lists." Shima announced.

Everyone checked their lists and looked at the top right hand corner

"What do ya know, I'm a student." Yusuke said.

"Same here." Replied Kuwabara.

"Alright if you are a teacher raise your hand." Commanded Shima.

Genkai and Kurama raised their hands.

"Okay. Now if you are a Teacher assistant."

Artimes, Nekya, and Hiei raised their hands.

"And of course that leaves Yusuke, Kuwabara, Haruko and me as students. Now then, let's all separate and get our stuff."

Genkai looked at Shima and said, "Don't you mean let's get our wands first and then get our stuff?"

"Oh, right. I was too eager to go off by myself to get my things."

"Can't wait to go to the joke shop to buy some pranks eh Kitsune?" Haruko inquired.

"Heh heh." Shima sweatdropped and rubbed the back of her head.

Everyone entered Olivander's wand shop with excitement. (And by everyone I mean Nekya, Artimes, and Kuwabara.)

Everyone waited for someone to come to the counter when an old man popped up from behind it.

Everyone was startled except for Genkai, Haruko, Hiei, and Kurama.

"My name is Olivander as you know and you have come to get your wands yes? It's been awhile since I've met and helped a demon find a wand." (A/N I don't know why I'm making Olivander talk this way. I guess I'm bored.)

"Um, yeah crazy man" Artimes nervously said.

"Well walk around the shop and listen to the wands. They'll call you."

Everyone walked around until each felt a strong power pulling each to their would be wands.

The first to come back to the front was Artimes.

"Ah, the wand that chose you is a nice wand indeed. Oakwood with a unicorn's hair 10 inches. 6 galleons." Olivander said.

Artimes paid for her wand and next to come back to the front was Yusuke.

"Pine with a Spirit Phoenix's feather. 12 ½ inches. Strong wand for a very strong person. I expect great things from you. 9 galleons."

Next to come to the front was Kuwabara.

"Cotton wood with a Sphinx hair. Not easy to get either mind you. 13 inches. 7 galleons."

Next it was Shima.

"Oakwood with a hair from a fox spirit. No doubt your own hair my dear. 11 inches. 6 galleons."

Shima giggled at the mention of her own hair in her wand and smiled at Olivander.

Next it was Nekya.

"Ah, Birch wood with a Sphinx hair as well. 12 inches 8 galleons."

Next it was Hiei and Haruko.

"For you young man, Ash wood with a black dragon's heart string, 13 inches. 9 galleons. And for you miss, Blood oak with a vampire's fang, 14 inches. 10 galleons."

Next was Kurama and Genkai.

For you sir, Rosewood and a silver fox spirit's hair, 11 inches 7 galleons. For you miss, Willow wood and a Unicorn horn, 11 inches 7 galleons."

Everyone paid for their wands and exited the shop.

Genkai looked at everyone and said, "Alright, everyone may now go their separate ways to get their items. We will meet back at the Leaky Cauldron tonight. Now move out. And don't waste your money!" She said this last part to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Everyone split up to go to the various stores.

End Chapter

BKF: Well that chapter was a bit longer. Thanks for reading. Please review.

Kurama: BKF does not own any of the YYG but she does own the Shima Gang.

Artimes: Own what do you mean own? Each of us is owned by the person we are.

Haruko: Cool I got a Blood oak wand with a Vampire fang. But Shima if you're trying to say I'm a Vampire, Your wrong.

Nekya: Please review.


	3. Supplies and the Golden Trio

BKF: Hello.

Kuwabar: KITTY!

BKF: What! (turns around and finds kuwabara hugging a cat) Oh.

Kurama: … that was weird. Any ways enjoy the chapter.

Hiei: (Eating ice cream that was Shima's)

Shima: Dang it Hiei.

Everyone: …

BKF: enjoy

Chapter Three

Harry woke up in the Burrow the next morning. Today was the day to get school supplies for Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny were already up and pestering Ron to hurry up and get ready. What was that dream last night? It was about these four teenagers. One had long red hair and green eyes, darker than his own. Then there was a short man with black gravity defying hair. The other two looked normal. One had black hair that was gelled back and he had chocolate brown eyes. The other had orange hair that was in an Elvis hair do. He was taller than the rest.

"Harry? Harry wake up." Called Hermione.

"I'm up. I'll be down in a minute." Harry replied.

When he came down stairs Mrs. Weasley was cooking pancakes and waffles.

"Pancakes Harry?" she asked.

"Yes please."

After everyone ate breakfast they went to the fireplace to Floo over to Diagon Alley.

"Everyone knows how to use Floo Powder right? Now I have something to do at another location so I won't be with you four to get your supplies. I trust you can take care of yourselves."

"Mum, we fought giant chess pieces, escaped giant spiders, survived a werewolf encounter, and fought deatheaters in the ministry of magic! What makes you think we **can't** take care of ourselves?" exclaimed Ron.

With that said they left to Diagon Alley. When they got their money

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry headed towards Flourish and Blotts for their books.

"So these are the books we need right?" Ron asked.

"Yep." Hermione said as she looked at her list.

Everyone looked at their lists.

Books

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Defense Against Demons – Genkai

Demon Ranks – Enma

Demon Legends – Genkai

Training Ki (spirit energy) – Genkai

Weaknesses – Enma

Demon History – Koenma

How to befriend a Demon – Koenma

Demon Guide - Enma

Potions

Potions Advanced

Care of Magical Creatures

Monster Guide 2

"Whoa, that's a lot of books!" Ron exclaimed.

"What I don't understand is these DADA books." Proclaimed Harry.

"Demon Ranks, Training Ki, Demon History, Demon Guide? What is this stuff? Demons aren't real. They are just fairy tales." Hermione said.

"Well that's what muggles think of the Magical beasts in Wizarding World Hermione. What if Demons are real?" said Ginny

"Don't be silly Ginny." Hermione scoffed.

"Any ways lets get our things."

All four started walking towards the bookshop to get their books, when they heard two familiar voices.

"Oi Ron! Harry, Hermione, Ginny!"

The four turned around and met two red heads that looked alike. Both with a huge grin on their face.

"George, Fred, long time no see." Harry said gleefully. Since the twins had left Hogwarts for good he had been wondering how they've been.

"How you've been?" asked George.

"Great. But it's kind of quiet without you two despite the ghoul." Ron said.

"That was really stupid of you two last year." Hermione scolded.

"But Hermione, would you have put up with that hag Umbridge?" Fred asked.

"Humph." She said.

"Well, got to go, shop to run you know." George said. "Oh and we recreated the classic handshake zapper. Only when you shake hands not only does your victim get zapped but you can also hypnotize them into forgetting anything they saw."

With that they both ran off.

"I'm glad their okay." Ginny smiled.

"Let's get our things before we forget with all this rubbish in our heads." Hermione stated.

Shima and her friends along with Genkai had gotten their stuff and were on their way to Flourish and Blotts when Shima ran off to a joke shop and entered. She came out again with a small bag and ran back over to the group.

"What was that about?" asked Artimes.

"The sign caught my eye. And I wanted to play some pranks on Yusuke and the others if possible. And I got these buzzers. You know the shake my hand and get zapped kind. Well the advertisement said that if you shake hands with someone with one of these you can make them forget ever seeing or hearing an event of your choosing." Shima replied.

"What if it doesn't work?" Haruko asked.

"Well then I get to get a good laugh just watching them get zapped." Shima smiled. "But just in case, Nekya! Marlon and Nekya sitting in a tree."

"What?"

Shima grabbed Nekya's hand and shook it. Nekya let out a yelp of surprise and looked as if she was hit in the head and made dizzy.

"Now do you remember what I said?" Shima asked.

"Shima? Remember what? All I remember is you coming out of that shop and talking to Artimes. Then I zoned out."

"Well I'll be it does work." Artimes said.

"That will come in handy when Potter and his friends are being too nosy for their own good." Genkai replied.

The group continued on their way to the bookshop while Nekya was confused about what they were talking about.

The Golden Trio walked into Flourish and Blotts and began to search for their books.

When Hermione, Ron, and Harry had gotten the books they needed they heard a scream. It was Ginny and the Monster Guide book was chasing her. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into a tall man with red hair.

"Oof." Ginny fell on the floor on her bottom. She looked up and saw the man looking at her somewhat startled at first and then he smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was being chased by my book." Ginny apologized.

"No it's alright." The man said still smiling. He had an Asian accent. He bent over and picked up the monster guide and stroked its spine. The book calmed down and even began to purr.

"With a monster Guide you need to stroke the spine in order for it to calm down and allow you to open it." He explained. He helped Ginny up and gave her the book. The Trio ran over to Ginny and the man.

"Thanks for helping my sister." Ron said.

"And I'm sorry for the trouble." Hermione apologized.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry said. This man seemed familiar to Harry, but he had never met him before. Where did he see this man before?

Then the five heard a voice come around the corner.

"You alright Kur…" Yusuke popped his head from around a bookshelf and stopped himself from saying Kurama.

"Shuichi? You alright Shuichi?" Yusuke sweatdropped.

"Yes I'm fine Yusuke. Just helping out." Kurama replied.

Kuwabara walked around the corner of the bookshelf and said,

"Hey hurry up you two. We need to go get the rest of our supplies." Then he noticed the four children and smiled.

"Hey. Come on Urameshi, Minamino." Then he walked off.

Yusuke followed. Kurama sweatdropped and turned to the four children and said,

"Forgive my friend's rudeness. He has reason to be with all the supplies we need. But it was nice to meet you four for even a brief moment. I think we will meet again soon enough. Farewell." With that Kurama left.

The four said goodbye to the man and while doing so Harry couldn't help but think he saw those three men somewhere. But where? Then it hit him. Those men were from his dream!

End Chapter

BKF: Cliffy. Sorry it was short. Believe it or not I'm listening to Harry Potter music while I'm typing this. Heh Heh. **^-^**

Kurama: What a meeting.

Shima: Well at least Kuwabaka used Minamino instead of Kurama this time.

Kuwabara: I'm not a baka! (Shima holds his hand and shakes it) ACK! What happened? I don't remember anything.

Yusuke: As in the past few seconds?

Kuwabara: Yeah.

Shima: * snickering* Man I love this thing. Thank you Fred and George.

Haruko: be careful Shima or it will back fire on you some how one way or an other.

Nekya: review.


	4. Houses

BKF: Hey. Listening to Harry Potter. I need to get some YYH songs on my Ipod. Or at least some sort of anime.

Kurama: enjoy the chapter.

(thoughts) /Telepathic connection/ whispering "talking" [translation]

Chapter Four

Harry ran out of Flourish and Blotts and tried to catch up with the four strangers. He got as far as the Three Broomsticks, and then he lost them.

" …. Darn." Harry was out of breath.

"Harry!" Cried a voice. Harry turned around and found Hermione, Ron, and Ginny trying to catch up with them.

"Lucky we decided to pay for your books." Replied Ginny.

"Yeah lucky but what the heck was that about!" Ron exclaimed.

"Those men were from the dream I had last night." Harry panted.

"Dream? What dream Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Last night I had a dream about four teenage men. Those three were from my dream." Harry starts to explain his dream.

"Do you think it could have been a vision?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. I mean you've had them before. Maybe it means we should stay away from those guys." Ron said.

"I don't know. Well, let's go get the rest of our stuff." Harry said.

With that they walked off in the direction of the Quidditch store.

Hiei was standing at the entrance of the potions shop when he caught sight of Kurama and the others.

(Finally.) Hiei hnd.

"Hiei. Done already I see." Kurama said.

"What took you so long?" he demanded.

"Would you know we met up with the kid we're supposed to protect" Yusuke laughed.

"Hmph." Hiei looked over at the pet shop. Genkai's group was coming out of it.

As they walked over Hiei growled.

"What in Enma's name is that?" He pointed at Shima's new pet. It had a flower like body and it had big round eyes with a tail that had yellow and blue fur on the tip with something that looked like a leaf attached.

"He's a Dandy's Lion. And he's my little companion." Shima said defensively. The little thing raised its pink petals in anger and let out a little squeak.

"Winkle!"

"Pft ha ha!" Kuwabara broke out laughing.

"That reminds me of Pu! HA HA HA."

Yusuke had a vein bulging on the side of his head.

"Winkle!" The creature jumped out of Shima's arms and transformed into a flower like Lion with thorns circling his ankles and swiped at Kuwabara with his 'mane' raised.

"Growl!"

Kuwabara fell backwards in fright.

"What the heck!"

Hiei looked at the creature in surprise.

"Heh heh. Now that is a true bred Dandy Lion." Kurama smiled.

"They have three forms. That small form, house cat version, and that one. Their main purpose is to protect the one who raises them and to be a good companion. They are normally good tempered, but there are exceptions such as this. They are known for their pride and bravery. Making fun of them is the worst thing you could ever do and normally the last with a wild one."

"Winkle. Back." Shima commanded.

Winkle looked at Shima for a brief moment as if to say, 'Come on. Can't I at least rip out his eyes?'

Shima looked at him sternly.

Winkle groaned in disappointment and turned around and leapt into Shima's arms. He transformed back into his previous form in mid leap and landed in Shima's arms.

Shima started to pet him.

"Good boy."

Genkai looked at everyone.

"Now do we all have our stuff?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now let's head back to the inn. Tomorrow we head out to hogwarts."

Everyone leaves Diagon Alley.

The next day found the Golden Trio on the Hogwarts express.

The trip was a long one and there were a few times where Harry dozed off once or twice. While he dozed he kept on having the same dream as before but only more and more people were added although he could only see their silhouettes. Then he was woken up by Hermione who said he needed to hurry and get dressed into his school robes.

When the train stopped Harry and the others went to the carriages that were pulled by the Testrals. When they were in the great hall Professor Dumbledore stood up and explained to everyone about how the Forbidden Forest was off limits to everyone and about the rules of the school. Then he came to an interesting announcement.

"Students and staff of Hogwarts, we have some new staff and students attending this year with us. They are foreign exchanged students and teachers from Japan. I would like to introduce you to my dear old friend Professor Genkai."

Genkai stood up from her seat and simply looked at all the students with her stern face.

"She will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and an extra class called Defense Against Demon Apparitions. I would like you to give her you respect and attention. What she will teach you will save your life one day. And as you can see Professor Sprout is not present. She will be gone for the next few months on family business so you will be having a substitute."

Kurama stood up as Genkai sat down again.

"This is Shuichi Minamino. He will be your Herbology teacher until Professor sprout comes back. Now he may be the same age as some of you but I ask that you give him your up most respect as well. And now for the students."

Shima, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Haruko stepped up onto the steps and turned to face everyone as Kurama sat down again.

"They are foreign exchanged students here from Japan and what they have learned from over there may help us as well so be respectful to them and treat as you own. Now we will sort them into their houses. First up is Haruko Hatsumi."

Haruko sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

/My, my you are one who has done many things that you wish you have not done. / the hat said.

/ Like I didn't know that. Just place me where ever. / Haruko hissed.

/ Snappy aren't you? Very well. / "Slytherin!" the hat shouted. The Slytherin table clapped as Haruko walked over to her new house.

"Next is Yusuke Urameshi."

Yusuke sat on the stool.

/Hm, difficult. You have the traits of all the houses. You are loyal, not to cunning but enough to save your skin, you are brave and you have a dark desire. /

/Well forget about placing me in Slytherin pal. And you're right I'm not smart enough to be in RavenClaw so place me in either Griffindor or Hufflepuff. / Yusuke retorted.

/Bold of you. / "Griffindor!" the hat shouted.

The Griffindor table clapped as Yusuke came over. Harry just stared. Why were these people here?

"Kazuma Kuwabara."

Kuwabara sat on the stool but before the hat touched his head it shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

Hufflepuff clapped as they welcomed their new house mate.

"And finally Shima Shiwagawa."

Shima sat on the stool rather nervously.

/ Nervous are we? /

/ Yeah. I don't do well in front of people. /

/ You are loyal and smart. You are brave only just. You have no evil intentions. I will place you in.../ "Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table clapped as Shima hurriedly came over to her table.

"And with that let the feast begin." Dumbledore declared.

Food magically appeared on the table and everyone dug in. Yusuke and Kuwabara were shocked at first but shrugged it off and ate. Shima couldn't help but notice that Harry was looking at Yusuke.

(Oh boy.)

"Hey." One of the ravenclaws nudged her.

"Huh?" Shima looked at a girl with long black hair.

"What's it like in Japan?"

"Oh its fine. It's a beautiful place. Well the place where I lived. It had fields of cherry blossom trees and it had a vast forest with mountains and rivers and lakes. Oh dear. Now I'm starting to get home sick." Shima giggled.

"It sounds wonderful. My name is Cho Chang by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you. "

"The pleasure is all mine."

While Shima chatted with her house mates and the two bakas were eating like there was no tomorrow Haruko was having a terrible time at her table. Draco Malfoy was talking to her and was getting on her nerves with his Potter this Potter that crud.

"Look, I don't care about this Potter kid and what your connection with him is, okay just leave me alone!" She snapped.

Malfoy was about to make a smart retort until he saw Haruko's eyes. They were cold and unyielding. She meant to kill him if she had to. With that look he shut up and stayed quiet for the rest of the feast.

Up at the teachers' table Artemis looked at Shima and Haruko. Nekya was busy picking out her vegetables while avoiding the meat. Genkai was watching Snape and Snape was watching her. Their eyes locked and they glared at each other. They had little lightning bolts connecting their eyes.

Artimes, who was sitting next to Kurama nudged him and whispered.

Man, they're really intense. What's with that Professor Snape guy anyway?

Kurama chuckled and then replied,

Professor Snape, if I have heard correctly, has been after the DADA position for quite some time. But every year he never gets the job.

The Golden Trio ate their food but kept an eye on Yusuke. Hermione was watching Artimes and Kurama talk to one another.

Ron whispered to Harry,

What are they doing here?

Harry shrugged.

I don't know. But I think we better keep an eye on them.

Yusuke looked at them and smiled.

"I've noticed that you guys are staring. Weren't you taught that staring is impolite."

Ron looked away.

"What's it to you?"

Hermione hit Ron on the head.

"Don't be rude Ron. I'm sorry for his rudeness. My name is Hermione Granger. May I ask what's it like in Japan?"

"Hm? Well let's see…. It's pretty much the same over here I guess only we have more of a problem with magical beasts over there. They're pretty hard to conceal. Since there are so many."

Hermione looked at him in interest.

"Really?"

"Pretty much. The other day I ran into an arachtula out in the woods near Genkai's temple."

"You know Professor Genkai?"

"Yeah, she's a pain in the neck. But once you get to know her she's really nice. Of course there were all those times where her tests nearly killed me."

"Tests?" Harry asked. He and Ron were worried yet interested.

"Yeah, she trained me to be able to defend against demons and magical beasts."

"Demons aren't real." Hermione scoffed.

"You have no idea Ms. Granger. You have no idea."

After the feast everyone returned to their dorms. Well that is for the spirit detectives and Shima's group.

Genkai was standing next to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at the group.

"Tomorrow you will attend school like all the other students but you must keep an eye on Harry and his friends. Especially you Mr. Urameshi since you were sorted into they're house."

"Yeah, yeah I get it."

"Then I bid you all good night."

With that he left and Genkai went to her chambers.

Kurama looked at the rest.

"Good night everyone, see you in the morning."

He left to his chambers.

Shima looked at Nekya, Artimes, and Haruko. She pounced on all of them and cried.

"I don't want to be alone." She hugged Haruko.

"Waah!"

Haruko sweat dropped as well as everyone else.

"Emotional fox." She said.

"Look we can still talk to each other."

"But what about the whole thing about Slytherin doesn't get along with the other houses?"

"Forget it. We're still friends no matter what."

Nekya and Artimes smiled.

"Shima's right though." Artimes said.

"We were so used to sleeping in the same house that now she thinks we're going to be separated forever."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at the group.

Shima looked at her three friends.

"Until tomorrow, farewell." She walks off.

"Too much drama." Yusuke muttered.

"EEP!"

"Huh?"

Shima came running back to Haruko and hid behind her.

"What now?" Haruko asked.

"A scaredy fox a scaredy fox. That is what you are." Peeves came out of the shadows.

Shima turned a light red and shook her fist at Peeves.

"Darn you Peeves! I swear if you weren't a ghost already I would kill you!"

With that Peeves vanishes in laughter.

Haruko looked at Shima.

"Maybe I should escort you back to your dorm."

"No, no it's alright. You need to get back to your dorm."

Artimes put her hand on Shima's' shoulder.

"I'll escort her. Genkai isn't expecting me quite yet so just go to your dorm."

Haruko looked at her friends the turned around and waved.

"Fine, good night."

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to their respective directions.

"Good night." They both said.

The girls said good night and headed for their dorms.

Hufflepuff Dorm

Kuwabara's bed was at the window and next to a lamp.

"What's with theses beds and why do they have curtains?"

He said while pulling at the curtains.

The boy who was in there with him asked,

"Don't you have curtain beds in Japan?"

"No, we don't. It makes me feel like I'm trapped."

"You'll get used to it. Good night."

"Yeah night." Kuwabara looked out the window and saw a pair of red eyes staring at him.

"Whoa!"

Kuwabara fell backwards on his bed.

The boy got up from his bed.

"What is it?"

"Nothing just saw a spider. I had a bad experience with an Arachtula one time."

"Oh, I see. Well good night."

"Night." (Darn you Hiei!)

/You're too easy to scare/

(I'll show you!)

Ravenclaw Dorm

Shima lay in her bed with the curtains open and petting Winkle.

Winkle, its quiet without the others. No more of Artimes' snoring, Nekya's midnight munchies, or Haruko threatening to bite everyone if they didn't shut up. **Sigh** Well, at least I got you for company right?

"Winkle."

"Having a hard time sleeping?"

"Huh? Oh Ms. Chang."

"Please, call me Cho."

"Alright. Yes I am having a hard time sleeping. Not because I'm not used to this place, but because I miss my friends. We live in a house together in Japan. So it's pretty quiet and unnerving without them."

"You mean you and those guys?"

"No, I mean Haruko, Nekya, Artemis, and I."

"Nekya and Artemis?"

"Oh that's right. Professor Dumbledore forgot to mention them. They were the people at the teachers' table that were not introduced. They are Teacher Assistants for Genkai and Shuichi."

"I see. But wasn't that Haruko person sent to Slytherin?"

"I don't care. I don't care what they say about Slytherins not getting along with other houses. And Haruko doesn't either. We're still friends no matter what rules there are."

"It's nice you can still be friends. And I agree with what you say. But doesn't she seem I don't know sort of intense. I mean she looks pretty mean."

"Oh, she had a bad day today. But other that she's very kind and caring. You just have to be careful not to make her angry. But you know she's like a mother to the rest of us. She's a very good friend to have and I am fortunate to be hers."

"That is very nice. I wish I had as deep of a friendship as you do. Well good night. We have a big day tomorrow."

"No kidding. Good night Cho."

"Good night."

Slytherin Dorm

Haruko sits on her bed and glares at everyone who gets near her and she has a black and red aura surrounding her even though the others can't see it. But they can certainly feel it and they leave her alone.

Griffindor Dorm

Harry and Ron sit around Harry's bed and Yusuke lays on his own already asleep. (A/N or is he?)

Harry, what are we going to do? You said those guys were from your dream. Maybe it means something.

Yusuke, having his back turned to them, opens his eyes and listens.

I don't know Ron.

Should we tell Dumbledore about these guys?

No, we have no evidence that they mean to do harm. And besides, I haven't had a dream telling me if they intend to do harm. Until I do we need to keep our guard up.

Right. "Good night Harry."

"Goodnight Ron."

Yusuke narrows his eyes and then closes them. (They're on to us.)

End Chapter

BKF: Sorry that it was short.

Kura: hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Haruko: That was a very sweet thing to say Shima.

Shi: It's true.

Yusuke: See ya later.

BKF: I'm open to suggestions so please review.


End file.
